Two Different Worlds
by MCMGgirl95
Summary: Four Years ago, Godric left AJ, no explanations or anything. Now, she's living her dream and seems to have moved on with her life. Will Godric be able to win her back or has he lost her forever? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't seen a True Blood/Wrestling Crossover done so I figured I'd do one! This story will mostly be in AJ's POV but a couple chapters will be in Godric's. Also, flashbacks will be in italics. And another note, I don't remember the exact schedule of the WWE!_

Two Different Worlds

AJ Lee and Godric

Chapter 1

7/8/2013

April's POV

I walked into the backstage area of RAW arena in New Orleans and walked straight to my locker room. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today; I just wanted to be alone. I arrived at my locker room and shut the door. I sat down on the couch, pulled out my championship and looked at it. You think I would be on top of the world right now. I was the Diva's Champion; I should be on top of the world, but instead, all I could think about how four years ago today HE left me. No matter what I did, all I could think about was HIM. While I sat there I thought back to the incident that left me feeling the way I do now

_7/8/2009_

_I was sitting in the room in the Hotel Carmilla waiting for him to get back fromtalking to his child. He had upset him by disappearing the way he did, so he wanted to comfort him. Before he left, he had made me nervous by saying we needed to talk. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about, I just hoped it wasn't anything bad that needed to be said. I waited for a short while longer before I heard the door open. I looked towards him and said, "Hey." He didn't say anything he just walked over to the couch where I was sitting and sat down beside me. He looked straight ahead before saying, "We can not do this any longer." I looked towards him confusedly and said, "What are you talking about?" He sighed before turning to me and saying, "You need to leave, before it is to late." I scooted closer to him and whispered, "What if I don't want too?" He stood up and walked away from me and looked out the window before saying, "You have to leave because I'm a monster." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and replied, "You're not a monster. I thought we already established this." Suddenly, after saying this, I found myself pinned to the wall with him baring his fangs at me. He leaned towards my neck, sniffing the skin before saying, "If I'm not a monster, why have thousands of people lost their lives because I enjoyed draining them of their blood?" I was silent for a moment before saying, "That was your past. You're not like that anymore." He chuckled menacingly before saying, "Is that what you believe? I could snap you like a twig right now and you think that." He leaned forward and rested his fangs against my neck. I shuttered at this and said, "Yes, that is what I believe. You could do that but you won't." He chuckled again, but, before he could say anything, I said, "I love you." He paused for a moment before pulling away, letting me go and saying, "No, you can't." I didn't understand why he wanted me to feel that way, why he wanted me to leave. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and saying, "Yes I can." Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips to his. I kissed him as hard as I could, trying to keep him from wanting me to go. He didn't respond at first but I didn't pull away. Before I realized, he had vamp sped us back to the wall and had me pinned there while he kissed me. He controlled the kiss. He ran his tongue against my lips and I willingly opened for his tongue to enter. His tongue ran against mine and I felt electricity. After our tongues touched, suddenly, I was on the floor and he was across the room. I looked over to him and was about to walk over to him when suddenly he said, "Go now, and do not come back." I tried walking to him again while saying his name and "I love you". He cut me off by saying, "I do not love you. I used you for my own personal pleasure. Now I've grown bored of you and want you to go." I stood there for a moment, and, suddenly, tears came to my eyes. I couldn't even look at him. Instead, I just grabbed my bags and walked out the door. As I was leaving, I saw Sookie, a girl I met at his home before it was bombed. She looked at me worriedly and tried to stop me, but I didn't stop. All I could think about is that he didn't want me anymore and I had to get out of there._

Back to present

As I thought about it, a single tear rolled down my cheek. Before I could think further about it, I heard a knock at my locker room door. I wiped my face and walked to the door to open it. I opened the door and saw my best friend, Celeste, standing there with a smile on her face. As soon as she saw my face, the smile dropped and she asked me, "You okay, Buttons?" I laughed at the nickname she had given me and said, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Promise." She smiled again and said, "Good because you have a tag match in like ten minutes and Layla is getting worried that you're not gonna show up." I picked up my championship, jumped on her back and saying, "Alright then! On ward, to the entrance!" She chuckled and carried me to the entrance area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Celeste and I arrived at the entrance area, Layla glared at me playfully and scolded, "Where have you been? I've been worried about you?" I jumped off Celeste's back and replied jokingly, "I'm sorry I got caught up. I lost track of time. Please forgive me!" She patted her chin for a moment in fake thought before replying, "Okay, you're forgiven." I looked back to Celeste and saw her talking to her tag team partner for tonight, Natalya. I turned back to Layla and asked, "Where's Big E? He's coming to the ring with us right?" She looked around for him before saying, "I don't know where he is, but he should be here soon." Right after she said that, Big E showed up and said, "Sorry I'm late." I smiled at him before saying, "That's okay. At least you got here before we had to go out." After I said this, Kaitlyn's theme blast through the arena. Natalya and her walked past us and Celeste said, "Good luck. See you out there bestie." I laughed and watched as she walked through the curtain. I waited for her theme to end. Seconds after her theme ended, my theme blasted through the arena. At the sound, Layla, Big E and I walked through the curtain. I stood on the top of the entrance ramp and held up my diva's championship and then skipped down the ramp with Layla with Big E following. I jumped up on and looked around the arena. While I was scanning the arena, I noticed a familiar blonde haired woman that I hadn't seen in four years. She was seated next to a taller, dirty blonde haired woman. I stopped in my tracks for a moment before moving. I couldn't believe that I saw her. I said I would talk to her again, but after what happened with HIM I didn't want to deal with anything that dealt with that life. I blinked suddenly and got into the ring, realizing I had a match to compete in. I did the usual things I did before I got into the ring and got into the ring. I walked over to my corner to where Layla was and she looked at me confused and asked, "Are you alright? Who is that you were looking at?" I smile before replying, "I'm fine, that was just someone I haven't seen in awhile." She returned my smile and said, "Alright! Let's win this thing!" I smirked and nodded at her before getting on the apron for Layla to start the match.

FF to the end of match

Layla tagged me into the match when she had gotten Kaitlyn weak enough. I got into the ring, picked Kaitlyn up and locked in my finishing submission, the black widow. She tapped; I stood up and celebrated. Layla and I walked down the ramp celebrating with Big E following after us.

We walked through the curtain and I said goodbye to them, asking them to tell Celeste I'd catch up with her later because there was something I needed to do. I walked back to my locker room put my championship in my bag and pulled out a sweatshirt and slipped it on. I pulled on the hood, so I wouldn't be to recognizable, and walked out of the locker room. I walked out into the audience and found the security guard by the ring and asked him to let the blonde woman and anyone with her backstage to my locker room during the next break. He agreed and I headed to my locker room. On my way to my locker room, I heard my name being called I turned around and saw that it was Nick Nemeth, Dolph Ziggler as the WWE universe calls him, calling my name. I faked a smile for him and said, "Hey Nick!" He just continued smiling at me and asked, "I was wondering since I was free tonight if you wanted to go to dinner with me." I sighed before saying, "I can't Nick. I have to meet up with an old friend tonight. Sorry." He suddenly got really angry before snapping, "You always have things to do. You never want to go out with me." I sighed and said, "That's because you always ask me to go out when I already have things to do." He didn't say anything else, just stormed off. I rolled my eyes at his actions and turned to walk to my locker room. When I got there a security guard was standing outside my locker room to tell me that the people I asked for where in there. I told him thank you and watched as the security guard left. I turned to the door and sighed before finally turning the door knob and walking in. I saw the same blonde haired woman sitting on the couch and the dirty blonde standing against the wall. I looked to the blonde on the couch and said, "Hey Sookie. Great to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie just sat there and looked at me. The dirty blonde haired woman just stared at me as well. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor and looked down at my chuck taylors. Finally, the dirty blonde said, "This is the human Eric wanted us to get for Godric. She seems a little ordinary" Sookie finally looked away from me, towards the dirty blonde and said, "Pam, he asked us to see if she would talk to Godric and didn't he say to treat her with respect." Sookie then stood up and walked over to me and said, "Hey April! It's been awhile hasn't it?" I laughed nervously and said, "It sure has." The dirty blonde, whose name I now know is Pam, sighed exasperatedly and said, "Can we go past this awkward conversation and get to why we're really here." Sookie sighed at Pam and said, "Alright", she paused for a moment to look back towards me, "Eric sent us to ask you to come talk to Godric. Godric isn't feeding and Eric thinks it's best if you talk to him and convince him to feed." I looked down before saying, "I don't know if I can. Besides I have plans with some friends tonight." Sookie looked back towards Pam before turning back to me and saying, "Alright. Just at least come visit me before you leave Louisiana." I smiled and said, "Alright, I can do that." She smiled at me before giving me her address and leaving with a glaring Pam behind her. I stood in the locker room for another minute before leaving to find Celeste. I found her sitting in catering with Layla. She looked over to me and waved. I waved back before walking over and sitting down next to her. I looked at both of them before asking, "So, where are we going tonight?" Layla looked at me excitedly and said, "We're going to that big vampire club called Fangtasia in Shreveport." I looked nervously at them and asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Celeste looked sideways at me and said, "I was a little hesitant at first too, but as long as we wear silver we should be fine." I sighed and said, "Fine let's get ready, but just to let you guys know, I'm still going to where my usual attire." They laughed at my response and said, "Alright." We then got up to go get ready.

I ended up just changing my shirt into an "I Dig Crazy Chicks" CM Punk shirt. Layla wore a short black dress and red high heels and Celeste also had on a black dress and some gold high heels. I drove us to the club and parked in front. We got out of the car. I locked the car and handed the keys to Layla to put in them in her purse so they wouldn't get lost. We walked to the line to get in. Once we got to the front of the line, I noticed Pam was the one letting people into the club. Pam looked up and saw me, smiled wickedly and said, "Good to see you again April. You all can head in have fun." Celeste looked at me and asked, "Who was that Buttons?" I shook my head and said, "No one important." After I said this, Layla dragged Celeste to the dance floor and I walked over to the bar and sat down. I ordered a Pepsi. As I took a sip out of my drink, someone walked over to me and said, "Someone in the back needs to talk to you." I looked up to see that it was HIS child, Eric. I sighed and gulped down my Pepsi before turning back to Eric and saying, "Alright, take me to whoever it is." He smirked before beginning to walk away. I followed after him. He led me down a long hallway and stopped at a door. He pointed to the door and said, "The person is in this room." He said this and walked away. I slowly turned the handle for the door and opened the door. I stepped into the room and stopped in my tracks. There standing looking out the window, was the man who shattered my heart into pieces. I continued to stand there but stuttered out, "G-Godric?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just stood there and stared at him. I didn't know what to say. Godric had already turned to look at me and was just staring at me as well. Finally, he broke the silence by saying, "April." Suddenly I became angry, he had left me, and he had broken me. I had just started to partially get my life back together and here he was saying my name like nothing was wrong. I looked at him and said, "Nobody calls me that anymore. I go by AJ now." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to say something. He walked closer to me and calmly replied, "No matter what everyone else calls you, you will always be April to me." I looked down at the floor before saying, "You lost the right to call me what you wanted when you told me to leave." He didn't say anything to that, just stared straight ahead. I looked back up at him before saying, "Anyways, to the real reason Eric wanted me to talk to you." I moved my hair to my right side to bare my neck before saying, "You need to feed, Godric, so drink from me." He looked straight at me and said, "No, I can not do that." I sighed heavily and walked closer to him. I kept my neck bared to him before saying, "Please, Godric. It will help me get closure to know that you are taking care of yourself." He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Are you sure this is what you want?" I closed my eyes and said, "Yes, I'm sure." I felt him wrap his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my neck before I felt his fangs pierce the flesh in my neck. I bit my lip to keep the whimper of pain from coming out. It hurt, but the pain didn't last for long. After a few seconds the pain subsided and feeling of pleasure shot through me. I continued to bite my lip until a few seconds later when he pulled his fangs out of my neck and licked the puncture marks on my neck. He then pierced his finger and rubbed it over the wounds, which made them quickly disappear. He held onto me for another moment to make sure I was steady. Once he knew I could stand, he stepped back and just stared at me. I looked away from him and said, "Now that you've got what you've needed, I better go." I turned to walk out of the room when Godric grabbed my hand and said, "Is that what you thought I needed from you?" I didn't turn around to face him. If him feeding from me was the end of that I would have been just fine. I sighed and said, "What is it that you needed than Godric?" He continued to hold my hand while he said, "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you." I continued to keep my back towards him. I closed my eyes and said, "What if apologies aren't good enough for me?" I kept my eyes closed but I felt him pull me into his chest. He leaned his head on my shoulder and said, "Let me make it up to you. Come with me back to Eric's and we can talk." I thought for a moment for whether I should take him up on his offer. I sighed before replying, "Fine, but let me let my friends know that I'm not going back with them." He nodded before saying, "That is fine. Meet me in the back when you are done." After he said this, he let me go so I could go talk to Celeste and Layla. I walked back into the club and saw Layla and Celeste talking by the bar. I walked over to them and said, "Hey guys." Celeste looked at me and said, "There you are! We thought you left us! Where'd you go?" I laughed at her response, "I would never leave you guys! I ran into an old friend and we got to talking. Actually, they invited me over to catch up, so I was going to hang out with them until tomorrow night." Layla smiled and said, "Alright AJ. Go have fun! We'll see you tomorrow." After that, I said goodbye to them and walked to the back to meet Godric in the back. Once I got there, I saw Godric standing there looking up at the night sky. I walked over to him and said, "Alright, I'm ready to go." He smiled down at me and said, "Alright, let us go then." He wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly as he flew into the night air to Eric's house.


End file.
